


Tell Him How You Feel

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Minor Talk of Insecurities., sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles





	Tell Him How You Feel

“You excited for your first wrap party?” Jared asked you as he looked over at you from his seat next to you. Clif was driving the two of you to Jensen’s place to pick him up. The season had just wrapped and it was decided that this years wrap party was going to be held on one of the bigger sets. This was your first year on the show, and you had signed for a second season. The fans seemed to enjoy your character, and asked for more of you in the next season. For you, it meant you had a job and got to hang out with your two best friends.

 “I’m so excited! I can’t thank you enough for getting me this gig, Jare,” you smiled at him. He was dressed in dress pants and a black shirt, and you knew it was because he sweat quite a bit anywhere he went.

 “I’m happy I did. Having you back in my life has been nothing but great. I’ve missed having you around,” he grinned.

 You and Jared had known each other since your days on Gilmore Girls. You played the character that he ended up with over Rory, and that resulted in a lot of screen time together, and a lot of time spent together. You and Jared dated for a good three years before you separated. It was mutual and you parted as really good friends and it had stayed that way since then. Jared was you first serious relationship, and your first everything. You had an amazing relationship together, but your schedule got hectic with filming for The OC, and he had other projects so it just became too much on your relationship. You loved him in a different way, and you couldn’t be happier for him and the life he had. You loved his wife Gen, and his kids were the most adorable little shits you had ever laid your eyes on. You couldn’t be more thankful to be a part of his life.

 “Did you ever think we’d end up here?” you questioned.

 “What, on the same tv show again?” he let out a laugh.

 “Well that, but in each other’s lives the way we are again?”

 “Honestly, I don’t know. But I’m glad we are. I can’t imagine not having you around anymore,” he shrugged. “That being said, and us being friends. I’m going to be straight with you.”

 “Uh, okay?”

 “Tell Jensen how you feel,” he said bluntly. You swore all the colour drained from your face. Out of all the things you were expecting Jared to say, that was not one of them. You were expecting him to tell you not to drink too much, or be careful of some guy. Not encourage you to tell Jensen about your feelings, that up until this very moment, you thought you had kept pretty discrete.

 “Jare -”

 “Y/N,” he interrupted.

 “Jared, he’s your best friend. He’s my best friend! I can’t do that to you and I can’t put him in that position either -”

 “But what about how you feel? At the end of the day, Y/N, you owe it to yourself to take a chance. You deserve to have that someone in your life. And it’s Jensen. There is no one I would approve of you being with more than I would Jensen. I love you, Y/N, and I know you. I can see the way you look at him, and I know it’s the real thing. I don’t mean this in a rude way, but you look at him different to the way you used to look at me. I look at Gen that way.”

 “Jare, I appreciate it, I do,” you paused, your eyes cast down to your lap. “But I just don’t think this is the right time, okay? I just want to go celebrate a season of work with my best friends. No complications, no feelings. Just alcohol, and food and good people.”

 “Okay. I can accept that, but please think about it okay. I think you guys have something worth exploring. I just want to see you happy, Y/N,” he smiled.

 “Me too,” Clif said from the driver’s seat as he pulled into Jensen’s driveway. You watched as he walked out of the door, dressed exactly like Jared, only in blue. Jensen always looked good, in no matter what he wore. He could pull anything off.

 Jensen was an attractive man, and anyone with eyes could see that. You’ve known him for a few years now, through Jared but this year alone, you’ve spent more time with him than you have with anyone else. Jensen was an instant friend, and in a way, right now you were closer to him than you were Jared. It was Jensen that drove you home. It was Jensen that you spent free time with, and Jensen that you opted to hang out with. It’s not because things were strange with Jared, you just grativiated towards Jensen. He didn’t have a girlfriend, or a significant other.

 Over time, of course you had developed feelings for him. The flirting between takes, the teasing and little pranks you’d play on one another were the start to it. But that soon moved on to him protecting you when you went out as a group so creeps wouldn’t hit on you. Then there was the nights you’d fall asleep on the couch with him, whether it be in your apartment or his trailer right after filming. You could see yourself with someone like Jensen. But there was always that underlying feeling that you would be with your ex’s best friend and it would be public knowledge that you jumped from Jared to Jensen. You’d hadn’t been with anyone serious since Jared, not enough for people to know about it and that’s how it would look. And sure Jared said he’s okay with it now, but what if it really happens? What if you really get together? You already had strong feelings for Jensen, but they were best friends. You couldn’t put either of them in that position. You weren’t about to be the reason why Jared and Jensen weren’t friends anymore.

 “Bought time you joined us, Ackles,” Jared teased as Jensen hopped in the front seat of the car.

 “Shut up. It takes time to look this good,” he argued.

 “As if, Jensen. You roll out of bed and you’re hair is fucking perfect,” you rolled your eyes with a laugh.

 “Says you. Miss ‘I look beautiful without makeup on’,” he chuckled. You couldn’t contain your smile at his words, not even if you tried. Hearing Jensen compliment you was never something you could get used to. He was always sweet and sincere when he spoke, especially to you.

 “Whatever Jensen,” you played it off, but inside. Your heart was beating a mile a minute.

 The rest of the car ride consisted of listening to the radio, and chatting about how quickly this season went by. You couldn’t help but agree. It was the quickest ten months of the year, and you were excited for next season.

 Most of the cast and crew that were attending the wrap party were already there when you all arrived. You decided to wear something a little more casual than the dress you had picked out. You settled on a pair of dress pants that looked amazing with the heels you had picked out. Then you threw on a blazer and underneath that was a white tank top that showed the perfect amount of cleavage to say I’m single, but not really looking. Honestly, you just wanted to have Jensen’s eyes on you all night, but you figured he was going to spend a lot of time with the other cast and crew. After all, you hung out with him all the time. This party was celebrating everyone.

 You headed straight to the bar they had set up on one side of the massive room. This was the bunker’s set, which meant there was lots of room for people to wander if they wanted to. There was lots of couches set up, along with tables and places for people to go. Outside the set, they had lights set up so people could wander around. Everything was put away days ago so it wasn’t like anyone could get in big trouble if they wanted to walk around.

 You grabbed a beer before taking in your surroundings. You had never been to a wrap party. Every project you worked on, you always had to catch a flight right after filming was done, for press, or some other obligation. The last one, you had your mother’s sixtieth birthday party to attend and you weren’t going to miss that for the world. But somehow, you’re thankful this is your first, because this is a room full of people that have been your family. These people loved you as their own and accepted you in right from the start.

 Briana and Kim made their way over to you, both of them with a smile playing on their lips. You knew that couldn’t be good, but you didn’t try to escape. Briana had a plate of snacks in her hand, while Kim carried a piece of the cake they had specially made for today.

 “Hey gorgeous,” Briana smiled, wrapping her other arm around you. “What are you doing all the way over here?”

 “Taking it all in,” you smiled softly, bringing your beer up to your lips.

 “We just spoke to Jared,” Kim smirked. You knew that tone anywhere.

 “Oh don’t you two start with me,” you rolled your eyes. “I’m not up for it tonight.”

 “When then? Y/N, you’ve had eyes on him all year. When is it going to be the right time?” Briana questioned.

 “Not now,” you pleaded.

 “And what if he starts dating someone else over the summer?” Kim mentioned.

 “Then it’s not meant to be. Guys, I’m sorry, but I can’t. It’s not easy for me to put myself out there like that. Not with someone like Jensen. There is so many contributing factors in this-”

 “Like what? Y/N, I love you, hun. I do. But the only thing that should matter is how you feel about him. The rest will fall in place,” Briana rubbed your back and told you. You nodded your head and you knew she was right. But you couldn’t get there in your head.

 Kim and Briana walked off to go interact with the others that were around. You could see Jared with a drink in his hand, laughing with some of the crew members. Misha was with Jensen talking to a the makeup and hair crew, both of them smiling. You loved watching everyone and seeing them talk to one another with so much love.

 The music started and people began to dance. Those that weren’t were sitting at the tables with drinks. Groups of people were together, laughing and having a good time. You couldn’t get Jensen out of your mind. Jared’s words echoed in your brain. Kim’s and Briana’s too. You knew they were all coming from a good place. But what if Jensen didn’t feel that way about you. After all, it was harmless flirting, and you two were close friends.

 You took another glance around the room, and you eyes instantly locked on Jensen not to far away from where the bunker set started. For the first time all night, he was alone, nursing a beer in his hand. You decided to head over to him, just to talk to him for a little while. Not that it was going to come of much, but this was Jensen. Your best friend.

 “Hey you,” you smiled at him. You watched as his lips curled up at the sight of you.

 “Hey to you,” he beamed. “You having a good time?”

 “Yeah. It feels nice to be surrounded by family,” you nodded. “You having a good time?

 “I am. Like you said, it’s to be surrounded by family,” he agreed. “You look beautiful tonight, by the way. I don’t think I’ve told you that.”

 “Thanks, Jense.” You could feel the heat gravitating towards your cheeks. You hated that he could make you blush like a little girl with a crush.

 “You got anyone else you want to see?” he asked you, bringing his beer up to his lips. He raised his right eyebrow, his eyes on you.

 “No, not that I know of. I’ve talked to quite a few crew members. Why?” you inquired.

 “Can we talk?” he questioned, his voice void of all emotions. You swore, your heart stopped in that moment. You could feel a lump forming in your throat.

 “Yeah,” you nodded your head, breathing out. He polished off his beer before moving the empty bottle into the nearest disposable bin. What surprised you was the fact that he held out his hand for you to take. You took in a sharp intake of breath, placing your hand in his before he lead you onto the bunker’s set.

 It was much quieter on the set than it was outside. The music could still be heard, but not as clearly as before. Your heels clicked on the floor as he lead you through the same hallways you had been filming in for the last few months. When you arrived into the library, the music couldn’t be heard.

 “I’m going to miss this place in these next few months,” you admitted.

 “You’re not going to miss being up until four in the morning to film. You’ll finally get some rest. We never talked about your plans for the next two months,” he mentioned to you. You walked around one of the tables, your fingers grazing over the back of ouf on the chairs.

 “I don’t really know. I mean, I thought about seeing if I could take a small guest role on something, but I’m really happy where I am here. I like working on Supernatural and I like working with you, and Jared and Misha. I like what we have going on and I had to admit that I’ve grown attached to working here. Somewhere else doesn’t feel nearly good enough, you know? I’m not going to have this same dynamic if I was to go to another set.”

 “We’ve ruined you,” he chuckled. “You know you could always join us on the convention tour. Come visit us in Austin.”

 “I could. But I also want to head home for a little. I want to see my parents. Maybe visit my sister and her husband, see my little niece. I might just take a break for once. Let myself relax,” you revealed. “But I will definitely come see you for a bit, if that’s okay. I’d miss you too much.”

 “Anytime you want. My door is always open to you,” he smiled. He circled around the table to join you on your side. His hands were in his pockets. You were wondering just what he wanted to talk to you about, because there is no way he wanted to ask you what you were doing over the next few months.

 He stepped down the couple of steps in the library, headed over to the big map that rested in the middle of the next room. He was avoiding something, that part was obvious. You knew him well enough to pick up on all of his nervous tells, and when he wanted to avoid something, he’d distract himself.

  “Jensen?” you tried to grasp his attention.

 “C’mon,” he grinned, leading you through one of the doorway to head further through the set. This way lead to the bedrooms, Dean’s bedroom to be more specific. You had a feeling that was where you were headed. The music was just a low noise from where you were now.

 You saw the gold eleven on the door just as Jensen opened the door, flicking the light on. You smiled when you saw Dean’s bed, just the way it was usually left unless Jensen was filming in this room. You had only been in this room one other time, and that was to check on Dean before heading out for a hunt. This was much different.

 Jensen slipped his arm around your waist, moving you backwards until your back hit the wall. You were caught off guard for a minute. This was playful, yes. But Jensen had never done something like this to you. You didn’t know what to expect. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest. He was so damn close to you. His body was mere inches from yours. You could smell the cologne he was wearing, and if he got any closer, it could be smelled on you on you.

 “Jense?” you breathed out.

 “God, I can’t want you the way I do,” he said lowly. His hand came up over your head, resting it on the wall behind you to keep himself off of you. You swore, your heart was going to beat out of your chest. Did he just say he wanted you?

 “And why not?” you dared, letting out a breath. You took a chance, your eyes flicking up to meet his breathtaking green orbs.

 “Because you’re my best friend’s ex,” he muttered, “even if he said he was cool with it.”

 “He told me that too,” you whispered.

 “What?”

 “He told me to tell you how I feel before we picked you up tonight,” you revealed. You had no idea where you found the courage to say those words. You couldn’t bare to look at him. You’d crumble into a million pieces and tell him everything that you didn’t want to say out loud.

 His other hand came up to your chin, urging you to meet his eyes once more. His expression was unreadable which was something you weren’t used to when it came to Jensen. He swallowed hard. “And how do you feel?”

 “Jensen, I -” As if he could sense how tongue tied you were, he interrupted.

 “Am I making you uncomfortable with how close I am?” he questioned.

 “No,” you answered, shaking your head.

 “And if I get closer?” he said, almost inaudibly.

 “Jense,” you murmured. Your hand reached to his waist, casually bringing him closer to you. Thank god you were wearing heels so you were much closer to his height. Jensen’s leaned in closer to you, and you could feel the anticipation brewing in your stomach. Was he really about to kiss you? _God, I hope he kisses me._

 “Tell me to stop and I will,” he said lowly. You could feel his breath mingling with yours. His lips were inches away from yours. You wanted this so damn bad.

 His lips brushed softly over yours and you swore, you could feel it through every part of your body. His body pressed yours against the wall, pinning you inbetween. Your arms wrapped tightly around him, almost afraid he would slip from your hold if you didn’t. Your stomach was doing flips, and your legs felt shaky. Out of all the times you had imagined kissing Jensen, and all the fantasies you had about him. Nothing compared to how this felt.

 Your lips parted, and your tongue instantly met Jensen’s. Shivers jolted through your spine at the contact. Somehow he managed to get closer to you. His hips pressed perfectly against yours. You could feel him growing hard in his dress pants and you knew if you kept up with things the way they were going, you were going to get in some serious trouble.

 “Jensen,” you broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead to yours as his chest heaved, trying to bring some air into his lungs. “We can’t do this here.”

 “Technically it’s my bedroom,” he chuckled, pecking your lips once more.

 “Yeah, with two hundred and fifty of your co-workers twenty-five feet away. Jensen, I’m sorry. I think we should stop,” you shook your head.

 “I’ve got a trailer that hasn’t been moved yet. It’s got locks and everything,” he joked. You knew he wasn’t pushing you to do something you didn’t want to do.

 “Or we could grab a cab and head back to my place?” you suggested.

 “I like that idea a lot better,” he chuckled.

 “I’ve got a plan okay, just follow my lead,” you winked. “Jensen, I’m not feeling good and I’ve had way too much to drink.”

 “You really think that’s going to work?”

 “You’re an amazing actor and I’m a half decent actress. I think we can pull it off,” you beamed. A smile spread across Jensen’s lips before he leaned down, brushing his lips over yours.

 You kicked off your heels, holding them in your hand as you walked out of Dean’s room and through the bunker set. Jensen wrapped his arm around your waist, getting ready to help a stumbling you get out of the party safely. You didn’t think anyone was going to question it. You had made it pretty clear to everyone around you that you weren’t making your move on Jensen tonight. It wasn’t anyone’s business what went on tonight. And you weren’t ready for everyone to know.

 Jensen’s grip tightened on you as you headed back into the main part of the party. You stumbled a little, grabbing onto Jensen to help you balance. You found Jared and Clif quicker than you expected to. You needed Clif to give you guys a ride back to your apartment.

 “I’m taking her back to her apartment, Jare. She had a good time but she’s not feeling good,” Jensen mentioned to his best friend. “Clif, you mind giving us a ride back to her place?”

 “Sure thing,” he nodded.

 “How much has she had?” Jared asked. You leaned against Jensen, your tired eyes looking up at him with a weak smile.

 “More than enough,” Jensen informed him. “She wants to go home.”

 “You want me to come with you guys?” Jared offered.

 “Nah, you have a good time. I’ve got her. She’ll pass out in the car anyways. I don’t mind,” he said softly.

 “Alright, I’ll see you later then,” Jared nodded. “Y/N, drink lots of water.”

 Jensen helped you outside to Clif’s car, letting you take up the entire backseat to rest to make it more believable. You didn’t want anyone to think you were hooking up with Jensen, not even Clif. This entire thing was complicated, but you wanted to be able to figure it all out first before everyone else got involved.

 The car ride seemed quicker than it usually did, and for the first time all night, you felt nervous. You weren’t nearly this freaked out when you and Jensen were in the bunker. Now it felt real. It was actually happening. You were actually going up to your apartment with Jensen Ackles. You were actually going to spend the night with Jensen, and not accidently. This was something completely different.

 “I got her, Clif,” Jensen assured his bodyguard.

 “You sure? I can help you with her,” he suggested.

 “Nah. I can get her no problem, and she’s just going to sleep it off anyways,” Jensen told him.

 “Would you like me to wait so I can take you back to the party?”

 “No, it’s okay. I don’t think she’s in the right state of mind to be alone just yet. I’m going to wait until she sobers up a little.”

 You felt your body being moved from the backseat, and you tried to make it easier for Jensen to grab you without making it super obvious that you weren’t that drunk at all. At this point, all the effects of the alcohol you drank were gone.

 You waited until you were in your building before telling Jensen to put you on the ground. You weren’t about to make him carry you all the way up to your apartment.

 “You’re a damn good actress, you know that?” Jensen let out a laugh. “I don’t think anyone suspected a thing.”

 “Good. I’d like to keep it that way,” you breathed out.

 “What? You embarrassed to be with me?” he cocked his eyebrow.

 “Oh hell no. I’d be lucky to be with you. But it’s no ones business what we’re doing tonight, Jense,” you shrugged.

 “And what are we doing?” he played.

 “Well, I’m hoping we’re going to continue what was started earlier,” you admitted. You couldn’t believe the confidence you had when you said that. Jensen smiled sincerely, his hand brushing over yours for a moment before he interlocked his fingers with yours. You swore your heart skipped a beat.

 You fumbled as you searched your bag for the keys to your apartment. Jensen stood behind your, a hand on each of your hips. You were going to be damn lucky if you survived tonight. With the way he looked at you and the way he touched you. You never wanted it to end.

 The second your door was open, both of you were in quicker than you had ever been. His arms wrapped around you, successfully lifting you off the ground before he pressed you against the wall. You let out a surprised shriek, followed by a smile.

 “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he whispered, leaning in so his lips were hovering over yours.

 “Jensen,” you smiled, moving forward, capturing his lips with yours. He kissed you back instantly, and god, were his lips soft. So plump and warm. They were welcoming, and sweet and better than you ever dreamed of. You wanted him. You wanted everything with him.

 You ground your hips against his, feeling him in his dress pants. His grip on your waist grew tighter as he broke the kiss, letting out a shaky breath. His eyes met yours, his lips formed a soft smile.

 “I’m so in love with you, Y/N. And I’m so damn tired of trying to fight it,” he admitted. “I can’t just be your friend when I want more. When I want this with you.”

 “Take me to bed, Jensen,” you whispered, “I want you.”

 His hands slipped down to your ass, holding you flush against his body. You let out a laugh as you tried to pull him impossibly closer to you. He carried you into your bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot before your back hit the mattress. His body came down on top of yours, almost as if he stumbled accidently. You let out a laugh as he tried to compose himself, moving between your legs as his arms held up some of his body weight.

 “I think you’re wearing far too much clothing, Mr Ackles,” you smiled, your hand reaching for the top button of his dress shirt. He didn’t stop you as you unbuttoned the rest of the buttons, pulling his shirt from his pants. You pushed the material off his body, revealing his broad, muscular shoulders to you. You were in awe, and you had to make sure you weren’t drooling over how attractive he was. You have never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Jared when you were together all those years ago.

 “You’re wearing too much clothing too, sweetheart,” he chuckled.

 Clothing was removed quickly, leaving you in your bra and panties, and him in his boxers. The material was tenting, begging to be taken off. Jensen’s lips met yours once more as he ground his hips along yours. You didn’t know how much more you could take. You wanted him so damn bad.

 You reached down between your bodies, feeling him through his black ethika boxers, that fit snuggly to his ass. He let out a low groan against your lips.

 “Jensen,” you breathed out.

 “Yeah, sweetheart?”

 You didn’t respond. Instead, you reached behind your back, unhooking your bra before removing one of the last remaining articles of clothing on your body. He sat back on his calves, drinking you in. There was a part of you that felt insecure, especially in front of someone as hot as Jensen. You had seen the women he had dated, and they were all gorgeous models with thin waistlines, and perky breasts. You weren’t nearly as beautiful as they were.

 “God, you are so fucking perfect,” he stated, “So damn gorgeous.”

 “Liar,” you tried to joke, but it came out a little harsher than you intended.

 “I would never,” he said lightly, cocking his head to the side. “Any guy would be lucky to have you. I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming right now.” His words made your heart flutter in your chest. The way he was looking at you almost brought tears to your eyes. You swore, you fell in love with him all over again. “I consider myself damn lucky to be here right now.”

 “You’re the only one, Jense,” you breathed out. “I’ve only wanted you for as long as I can remember.”

 “‘M yours,” he smiled softly. “If you’ll have me.”

 “Always.”

 Jensen’s fingers curled in the waistband of your black, lacy panties, bringing them down your legs. You knew just how ready you were for him. Between the moment back at the bunker and now? Jensen had you going the second he looked at you.

 “Your turn now, Ackles. Take it all off,” you teased, earning a chuckle from him. He pushed his boxers down, his cock hitting his stomach as he kicked the material off his legs. The tip glistening with precome. He was so damn gorgeous, every damn inch of him. And he wanted you. He loved you.

 “Holy fuck, Jensen.”

 “What?” he let out a laugh.

 “You are so fucking attractive to me,” you smiled. You saw the tips of his ears turn pink, as his hand scratched the short hairs at the back of his neck. You made him blush. You actually made Jensen Ackles blush.

 You shifted, pulling the covers of your bed back before climbing in. Jensen moved closer to you, fitting perfectly between your legs as you head hit your pillow. Jensen glanced over your body once more with that same look of adoration in his eyes. You wanted this more than anything.

 “Do we need a condom?” he questioned.

 “I’m on the pill,” you reassured him. He nodded his head. His right hand reached down, taking his length in his hand, stroking himself. You had never seen anything more attractive than that. You made a mental note to ask him in the future if you could watch him.

 “You’re sure you want this?” he asked.

 “I want this. I want you, Jensen.” He nodded his head.

 He hovered over you, his fingers brushing through your folds, checking to see if you were ready to take his sizable length with ease. His fingers were soon replaced with his cock, running along your folds to coat himself with your slick before lining himself up with your entrance.

 He pushed forward, slowly filling you up until he was fully sheath inside of you. You could feel your walls stretching to accommodate him and damn, was it an amazing sensation. You let out a breathy moan as you pressed your head into the pillow. Jensen swallowed hard, leaning forward to capture your lips with his. His arms held up a good amount of his body weight, and gave you a great view of his body.

 He drew back almost completely before proceeding with the same pace. You snaked your arms around his muscular back, urging him closer to you until his chest pressed against yours. His arms slipped beneath your pillow, kind of caging your head, giving him the perfect amount of room to keep kissing you.

 Jensen made you feel so fucking good. There was a part of you that already felt good, because this was Jensen. This was what you wanted and who you wanted more than anything. But it was the way his hips brushed over yours, and the way he fit perfectly inside you, hitting you places you had no idea existed until now. He wasn’t rushing, or eager to get you to the end. He was enjoying this while it lasted. After all, by the way he was talking, he’s wanted this for as long as you have.

 It felt amazing to feel parts of his body that you’ve never had the chance to touch. Jensen was a muscular guy, and the dips on his back had you longing to spend more time exploring him when you had the chance.

 “Fuck, Jensen,” you let out a low groan. “You feel perfect.”

 He pressed his forehead to yours as he picked up the pace. Word didn’t need to be exchanged for you to know that he felt good. His eyes were hooded with pleasure as his mouth hung open, letting out pants as the two of you moved together. Your hands trailed down his back, reaching his perky ass right as your legs bent, wrapping around him to help you grind on him. He let out a moan, his eyes clamping shut as he did. He was able to thrust deeper with the new given angle.

 You were growing closer and closer with every movement. The whole thing was damn near overwhelming because you were completely surrounded by Jensen. The man you called your best friend. The man you had fallen in love with over the course of the year. You never thought you’d get her of all places.

 You saw him.

 You smelled him.

 You felt him.

 Jensen.

 Your walls fluttered around him as your chest heaved. Your vision went white as pleasure soared through you, causing your fingers to curl into his shoulder blades. You weren’t even sure if you made a single noise. You were too damn focused on the feeling of him continuing to brush your sweet spot with every movement, and his pelvis grazing your clit as he did. Your body began to quake. Holy fuck, he was so perfect.

 Just as you orgasm came to an end, Jensen let out a grunt that had you clenching around him. It was the hottest noise you had ever heard escape passed his lips. Your eyes opened wide, watching as his eyes clamped shut and his jaw dropped. He was panting hard as he spilled himself inside you. His body was shaking, much like your own.

 He pulled out his now soft cock from you, moving to the empty side of the bed. Your chest was still heaving. You were trying to wrap your head around the fact that you had just slept with Jensen.  He was quite, trying to calm himself down. It was a comfortable silence.

 “So,” he breathed out. “We just had sex.”

 You let out a laugh, turning your head to look at him. “We did. And it was amazing if I do say so myself.”

 “So fucking amazing,” he agreed. “You look happy, Y/N. You look happier than I’ve seen you in a while.”

 “That’s because the guy I thought was completely off limits, told me he was in love with me. I am happy, Jensen,” you started. “Jared told me in the car earlier on tonight that I needed to tell you how I felt. And I’m scared. It’s not that I’m embarrassed, or anything like that. I dated Jared and he and I were together for a long time, and I haven’t really been with anyone since. I just worry about how much people are going to try and become between you and Jared because of me and I don’t want to ruin anything. I don’t want my feelings for you to ruin the friendship you have with him. And I can’t lose either of you.”

 “You won’t,” he reassured you.

 “I know. I also know that I deserve to be happy and you make me happy. I can’t keep hiding how I feel about you.”

 “And how do you feel about me?” he questioned.

 “You make my heart race, Jense. You give me butterflies and you make me weak in the knees. You’re the one I picture starting a family with. You’re the one I picture growing old with,” you confessed. “I want to kiss you for hours on end, and make love to you over and over. God, I’ve been in love with you for so long, and I was always afraid of what Jared would say.”

 “Jared told me a couple of days ago that he was okay with it. That’s why I never made a move. I didn’t want to cross any lines, and make him uncomfortable,” he revealed. “Turns out I was afraid for nothing; that he was rooting for us the entire time.”

 “I was secretly too,” you giggled. Jensen smiled, moving his arm over your abdomen before bringing you in closer to him. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, pressing kisses on your shoulder.

 This was what happy felt like. Falling head over heels for your best friend and having him feel the exact same about you. This was what you wanted.

 “I love you,” he said, his voice tired.

 “I love you too, Jense. Always have.”

* * *

 


End file.
